A spinning reel generally comes with a reel assembly, a rotor that is rotatably supported by this reel assembly, and a spool around which the fishing line is wound. A spinning reel is further equipped with a drag mechanism that fixes the spool such that it cannot rotate relative to the reel assembly, but at the same time does permit the spool to rotate when at least a certain force is applied. With a rear drag type of spinning reel in which the drag mechanism is provided to the rear portion of the reel assembly, a spool shaft that is fixed to the spool extends toward the rear, goes through a pinion gear, and the rear end thereof extends into the drag mechanism, where it is supported by the bushing of the drag mechanism such that relative rotation is impossible but it is free to move in the axial direction. The bushing of the drag mechanism is designed so that it can be frictionally engaged with the reel assembly.
A specific gap between the spool shaft and the bushing is generally required with a spinning reel in order for the spool shaft to move back and forth during reeling of the line. This gap tends to result in chatter of the spool shaft in its direction of rotation with respect to the bushing. When the spool chatters, the feel of the product suffers during handle operation and so on.
An object of the present invention is to reduce chatter in the spool rotation direction.